


A Christmas Miracle

by lcg0103



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Christmas Sweaters, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: Just some good ole Christmas fluff





	A Christmas Miracle

   As Alec walked into the loft that he and Magnus shared, he noticed that the entire loft was decorated for the holiday season. There were tinsel decorations on the coffee table and the mini bar, holiday garlands decorating every wall and an extravagant Christmas tree in the middle of the living room.

   He then noticed the wonderful man in front of him wearing his favorite Christmas sweater and said wonderful man in front of him was wondering why the beautiful Alec Lightwood wasn’t wearing his matching Christmas sweater. Alec knew that Magnus had scheduled a Christmas card photo shoot for their friends and family. Magnus had even got Chairman Meow a sweater. The cat had hated them for putting him in a sweater but since Magnus loves to spoil the poor thing he promised the cat extra treats and to never put the cat in a sweater until next Christmas.

“Alexander while you know I tend to enjoy you in your sexy Shadowhunter gear, why on earth are you not in your adorable Christmas sweater I bought you?” Magnus asked confused.

“Because I just got home and I got distracted by your eternal and immortal beauty” Alec replied with his signature smirk. “Besides you know that I would never miss this photo shoot because I love you so much”

“I love you too Alexander” Magnus said sweetly “now stop talking and go get changed. Otherwise someone won’t get their extra special early Christmas present later tonight” Magnus said with a wink.

  Alec then ran into their shared to get his Christmas sweater because there was no way Alec was going to miss out on his extra special Christmas present.  
Once Alec reached the bedroom, he noticed the sweater on top of the bed, grabbed it, and immediately went into the closet that he shared with Magnus, well sort of shared with Magnus, when Alec had moved in with Magnus officially, Magnus had offered Alec 50% of the closet space but since Alec didn’t really have that many clothes to begin with when he made the move over to the loft officially so it was more like Alec had 15% of the closet while Magnus had the other 85%.

  Once Alec had gotten dressed in his Christmas sweater he rejoined his wonderful boyfriend and their cat in the living room, Alec had noticed that Magnus had redecorated the living room (once again) to turn into a winter wonderland photo shoot.  
“Ready Alexander?” Magnus asked holding Chairman Meow in his arms.  
“I’m always ready for you Magnus” Alec said with a smirk and they took the photo and lived happily ever after.  
The End


End file.
